When performing subterranean operations, a wellbore is typically drilled and completed to facilitate removal of desired materials (e.g., hydrocarbons) from a subterranean formation. The entire length of the wellbore may not be drilled in one continuous run. Instead, the wellbore may be drilled in sections. Once a section of the wellbore is drilled, a casing may be inserted into the completed section of the wellbore. It may be desirable to continue drilling downhole from the cased section of the wellbore in order to drill additional sections of the wellbore. Sections of the wellbore downhole from the cased portion of the wellbore may be lined using a liner lowered through the cased portion of the wellbore. The liner may extend from the downhole end of casing to the distal end of the wellbore. Additionally, a tie-back liner may be inserted inside the cased upper sections of the wellbore to reinforce the wellbore and/or to connect the lower sections of the wellbore to the surface of the wellbore. The tie-back liner may extend from the surface of the wellbore to the liner located at the downhole end of the casing. A tie-back seal assembly may be used to seal the tie-back liner to the liner located at the downhole end of the casing.